The Cold Night
by Darth Tromeros
Summary: My version of Felix's proposal.


The first time they met seemed like such a short time ago yet the time he knew her seemed so long. He smiled as he remembered the first time he ever laid eyes on her; granted, she tried to shoot him into oblivion, and she wasn't exactly the warmest, most gracious gal ever programmed, but there was just something. Her beautiful definition, her strong personality, the mere way she held herself… it was hopeless from the beginning.

It had been a year since they met. They had already come over to each others' apartments; usually the visits ended in a warm embrace, heads nestled on each other, kisses down each others' jaws. He shuddered, feeling his skin prickle just thinking about it.

Felix nervously combed his hair down. Tonight he was supposed to meet up with her. The only problem was the nine-hour wait in between. Sighing, he grabbed his golden hammer after he finished buttoning his shirt. Surveying himself, he fixed the position of his hat on his head, and giving a small smile, left his apartment.

The Nicelanders knew that Felix had a girl. They just didn't know how serious they were, or even who she was, too be honest. They had seen her around, but never really talked to her. Only a few even remembered her name. Felix didn't mind this though. It was their own private (sort of) relationship that people kept out of.

He left the building, getting in his place before doors opened. "You ready, Felix?"

Felix craned his neck to see Ralph looking back at him. Smiling he answered, "You bet."

The arcade was officially open.

* * *

He couldn't help but wonder as he bounced up and down the building how Tamora's game was going. He wished he could see it from his game; just seeing her picture would even be okay.

Suddenly realizing he was lagging, he hurried up and started fixing the windows that he had been ignoring due to absent-mindedness. Ralph sent him a glance as they passed by each other. Felix tried to read it, but it seemed to be a mix of lots of emotions. Ralph did seem to slow down a little after they made eye contact, but the look bothered Felix.

When the arcade closed, Ralph approached him first.

"You okay, Felix?" he asked. "You didn't seem to be all there."

"Sorry, Ralph," Felix sighed. "Just thinking about things. Thanks for slowing down for me."

"No problem," he responded. "Let me guess though… Tamora?"

Felix looked away, defeated. "Yeah," he sighed.

"It's okay, buddy," Ralph said. He gave Felix a small smile.

"No, it's not. I'm letting a girl interfere with my work," he said. "But Tamora… she's just so beautiful and it's so nice when she holds me and… oh, honey glows." He smiled a little. "I love her, Ralph."

"Have you told her that?"

"I might have mentioned it once or twice," Felix said, wringing his hands. "But I feel like I can just do so much more."

Ralph didn't say anything for a moment. "Does she love you?"

"I would sure like to think so," Felix responded.

"Well, why don't you then?" Ralph said. "Do much more, I mean."

Felix grinned. "I should, shouldn't I? Thanks, Ralph." Felix took off towards the train.

"What's he going to do now?" Ralph sighed.

* * *

"Felix!" Tamora barked. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I had to settle something with, uh, the Newlanders." He gave a wide, innocent grin.

Tamora didn't seem to buy this excuse, but at the same time she knew Felix wouldn't be doing anything bad either. The smile on his face was also hard to stay mad at. Her expression softened as she leaned over. "Why are you so cute?" she said, frustrated, kissing his forehead afterward.

"Why are you so beautiful?" he replied, kissing her lightly on the lips.

She brushed her light blonde hair out of her eyes before kissing him again. "I missed you," she said softly.

"Not as much as I missed you."

"Enough to where you were late for our date?"

He winced. "I'm really sorry, honey bunches."

"Don't be."

He felt as if he were melting in her smile. She leaned in to kiss him again, but he deepened it. She responded with the same passion, and soon they were entwined, lips locked on lips, protected from the chaos of Grand Central Station by their love. They broke away, both sets of eyes dreamy.

"So, where do you want to go?" Tamora asked, still in the same soft tone as earlier.

"How about your place?" he said. "Let's just stay in."

"Sounds good to me." She grabbed his hand.

Their fingers interlocked.

* * *

By this time of night, they were usually just now getting home to snuggle together and loose all attention of the world; but right now, they were on her couch, he leaning on top of her, kissing her forehead down to her jaw. She shuddered as he left her chin and kissed her lips again. "Felix, why are you so good at making a woman feel like she's the most important thing in the world?" she whispered.

"Because you are," he answered before kissing her again.

He sat up, she coming up with him, only to have her nibble on his ear. Goosebumps formed on his arms as she did so. She took off his hat and threw it onto the floor, ruffling his hair with her fingers as her lips moved across his face.

"Tamora?" he started.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, kissing his neck now.

"Can I talk to you?"

She stopped, leaning back. "About what, Felix?"

He sighed, standing up. "Tamora, before I knew you, I was happy." She gave him a hurt, shocked expression. "Just listen," he said, seeing her reaction. He paused for a second before continuing. "I was content. Everyone liked me and I was the hero. I loved my job, and I still do. I thought I had it all and life couldn't get any better. And then I met you." He looked back over at her, sitting down at the couch again and taking her hands. "The first time I saw you it was just… wow." He was looking off in the distance now, and glassy, loving look in his eyes. "I thought to myself, 'Why, if I could have her, everything would be so much better.' And when you kissed me in Sugar Rush, and spent all these evenings with me, I always wonder why a beautiful girl like you would want to go out with a stupid, old 8-bit like me."

"Oh, Felix," she started, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Suddenly I realized how much of an empty void there seemed to be. Like everything but one piece had fallen into place. I find myself craving to see you. The nights are cold now when you're not with me. I didn't know what to do. We couldn't do this forever and ever. I needed to know if you really loved me—and I don't mean just for now, _but _forever and ever. So that's why tonight I'm finally doing something."

He got off the couch, dug in his pocket, and kneeled down. "Tamora Calhoun, would you do the honor of marrying me?" He opened a box that held a beautiful yet simple diamond ring.

She gasped. Flashbacks of Brad came back, causing her eyes to water. She hesitated, staring at Felix's nervous smile, wondering if he was going to be torn away from her just like Brad was.

But Brad wasn't real.

Felix was.

She smiled, a tear going down her cheek. "Of course I will, Felix."

He broke out into a full-out grin, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. "I'll make sure your nights are never cold."

"I'm already feeling a lot warmer, to be honest," he said before pulling her in for a deep kiss.


End file.
